User talk:Pinguinus
This is my current talk page. If you are in need of assistance, official or otherwise, don't hesitate to drop me a message below. :) Archived contents: Archive 1 Specialized Edit Buttons On the test wiki I've been working on special edit buttons. These are like the ones you find in source mode when editing. They are located in the top left hand corner of the editing screen. I figured to make templates easier, why not have users just press the button then the templates comes up? All they would have to do is fill in the info. Your thoughts? JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 22:32, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Kharestan Final bits will be up in the next few minutes Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 23:27, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Kalossian use May I please use the Kalossians for this: User blog:Finn Tracy/TDA Birthday Special. Finn Tracy (talk) 13:07, March 30, 2014 (UTC) The Thirteenth Month: A story featuring the Searing Daleks but is not very good as it was written months ago. http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who:_The_Next_Doctor/The_Thirteenth_Month Turtlecake365 (talk) 13:32, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for reviewing the story and like I said it was made months ago so is not very good. Turtlecake365 (talk) 15:15, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Sands of Kharastan: You should read the rest of the story and write a review for it, I guarantee it is amazing. http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who:_The_Next_Doctor/The_Sands_of_Kharestan Turtlecake365 (talk) 15:18, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Gallifrey Returns! Its a bit rushed, but please review it. Twelfth Doctor Adventures/Gallifrey Returns!. Finn Tracy (talk) 16:12, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Searing Daleks May I use the Searing Daleks in The Twelfve Doctors plese? POMfannumber1 (talk) 06:09, March 31, 2014 (UTC). New mind Is it okay if I introduce a new Kalossian mind in the Birthday Special? I haven't got a proper name for it yet, though. This is a sort of prototype: Fear Mid - A Kalossian gets into Fear Mind when its scared (as I said, this isn't finished yet). Finn Tracy (talk) 08:09, March 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: Fear Mind I'll use Child Mind instead of Fear Mind, since children are faster scared than adults and stuff. Finn Tracy (talk) 13:54, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Series 4 episode: For The Next Doctor we have not decided any details for your episode, your episode is 10 episodes away so I think some details may need to be decided, I can try and help if you want. Thank you for agreeing to writing for the series it is much appreciated. Turtlecake365 (talk) 19:33, April 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Series 4: I had to get some sleep last night when you asked me to come onto chat so sorry about that. If you think of any details just tell me and I am sure it will be awesome. Turtlecake365 (talk) 06:02, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Episode for The Plan of The Rani Hey, P. As I said yesterday, I'm a bit busy with tests at school, so my series' pilot episode might be delayed because of this. When it's posted, I'll give you an episode but just write it if you can, ok? If you can't, tell me and I'll probably do it Susan Dorothy (talk) 12:17, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Vangra Hi, Is it okay if Vangra, the Kalossian introduced in the TDA Birthday special stays a companions till season 2, episode 6? Finn Tracy (talk) 14:28, April 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: Vangra Thanks. You make brilliant creations. Finn Tracy (talk) 15:52, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Featured Fanfiction or FF: Have you almost finished the short review or Skye is the Limit: Seaon one yet? Turtlecake365 (talk) 17:57, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Featured Fiction and chat: A brilliant little review, I really enjoyed looking at the use of words that you used to describe the brilliant Skye is the Limit: Seaone One. I could not have put it better myself. Yesterday you asked me to come onto chat but I had to get some rest, I can go on chat no but only have an hour left. Turtlecake365 (talk) 19:30, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Series 4 episode: Have you thought anymore about your series 4 episode? Don't worry if you haven't this is just to check and the American Revolution idea sounds very interesting. Turtlecake365 (talk) 19:30, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Helen of Troy backstory: A brilliant backstory, you sure know your stuff and this makes me have confidence in you so thank you for giving me a summary of the backstory as it is very useful. Add whatever twist you like to the tale, it is your story after all. Turtlecake365 (talk) 19:09, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat: chat does not seem to be working for me nor does the capital c button. :P Turtlecake365 (talk) 20:01, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm around. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 20:05, April 4, 2014 (UTC) However chat does not seem to be working, so there's that option out. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 20:10, April 4, 2014 (UTC) SynIRC, #aukrider (just because :P) Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 20:25, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat seems to be working again and so does the capital C on my keyboard. The Thousand Ships Themes: I would prefer the darker themes if you think you could make a good story out of it but it is totally your choice. Turtlecake365 (talk) 20:07, April 4, 2014 (UTC) S4 episode details: I have never heard of the stitch sho that you mentioned so it won't be too much of a problem. You can change the setting however you want, no problem with me. I ould have asked you to introduce a ompanion, some buttons on my keyboard aren't orking and neither an I paste them so the (third letter) and the to after u don't ork. But I on't gie you the burden of introduing only a temporary ompanion. Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:42, April 5, 2014 (UTC) S4 episode: Lynx will be the name of the companion, could you introduce her? She is a Kalossian if that is okay? Turtlecake365 (talk) 13:19, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Lynx: She could be running from the universe hopper but it is your choice, thanks for agreeing to include her. Turtlecake365 (talk) 14:43, April 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Lynx: Lynx will be the last Kalossian of her home galaxy and is very good with her minds, except Think Mind. No family or friends and she is always looking for help to survive, she will be kind hearted but vicious. Anymore more you need to know as I felt like what I have given you is a bit vague. Turtlecake365 (talk) 16:05, April 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Kalossians and Lynx: The Kalossians were in a bitter war with the Selkins and other races (The Mind Wars movie will explain it) and Lynx is the last in her galaxy called Alpha 16B. Turtlecake365 (talk) 16:19, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Please review: Could you please review the new Galaxies Guardians story? http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxies_Guardians/Filling_Shoes The group are trying to get Volvuna back as the Falpins continue to make chase. Turtlecake365 (talk) 19:30, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Whoniverse Skin: The skin proposed by JPhil2.0 has had an undeniable majority. The only active user to not have voted is WFTD but with six votes for and no votes against her vote cannot change the outcome. http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:15951 Turtlecake365 (talk) 12:27, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Searing Daleks May I use the Searing Dalek for this please? Finn Tracy (talk) 13:47, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Please review: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who:_The_Next_Doctor/Movie:_The_Time_War It may take a bit long to read but please read and review when you can as it would be a lot to me. Please write a long review as it is MUCH larger than my normal stories. Turtlecake365 (talk) 15:44, April 8, 2014 (UTC) I will look foward to your reviews, I hope you get all the work done that you need to. Turtlecake365 (talk) 16:22, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Featured Fiction You cannot read it well. Look on the main page, Finn Tracy (talk) 15:33, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Actually, you can't read anything very well on the main page with the new letter colour. This is also the case with other important things like the "About" page, the Writing Center page and more of those things. Finn Tracy (talk) 16:46, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Movie review: How far through the movie are you? Just wondering as I cannot wait for what you think of it. Turtlecake365 (talk) 20:23, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Possible enemy name change and review: Thanks for reading the episode and I anticipate your review. Can you also remember to review this? http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxies_Guardians/Filling_Shoes I know I have asked for a lot but a huge thank you to you. I am fine with you changing you villain and the names you have come up with are more creative than Crossers. Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:52, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Technical Request I'm going to request that you let me redesign the mainpage and templates for the site. Multiple issues have risen concerning new JavaScript and Font color. May I address these issues? JPhil2.0 22:34, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Reviews: Wow, really thank you for reviewing both stories and especially The Time War review. I hugely appreciate your views and very appreciative fr you reading the very long tale then making an epic review. With organization I tried it in word which worked while in word but not on the Wiki, later on I had a little bit of text to change scene. But THANK YOU for the reviews they are really appreciated. Turtlecake365 (talk) 09:10, April 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Featured Fiction Its basically my job :) Finn Tracy (talk) 11:59, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Also, my name links aren't working again. I guess like last time, I just have to wait... Finn Tracy (talk) RE: Name Thanks :) Finn Tracy (talk) 13:27, April 10, 2014 (UTC) The Game of Rassilon: Is there any news on this awesome competition? I can't remember the last time I asked you and the wiki is changing so I wondered if you had any date in mind for the competition? Turtlecake365 (talk) 20:09, April 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Game Of Rassilon: That would be great to do it in his honour for all of his hard work, this should be an event that happens like every 3-6 months. Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:59, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Policy As I am sorting out official pages, I see the need for a deletion policy to fulfill our policy list. Though I am temp admin, I feel, as a contributing member to the admin team and adviser, to help erect and/or take part in the adopting of a deletion policy. This will help settle disputes, and clear out all the foggyness of our deletions. Your thoughts? JPhil2.0 :Thank you, I wont disappoint : JPhil2.0Profile • Message Wall00:50:09 Fri "WhoLock" Proposal Since we are expanding our reach, I suggest our next step be BBC Sherlock! Doctor Who and Sherlock Fans are usually one in the same, and their factions intertwine in Fanon fairly often. I suggest that we talk to their staff, and/or post a blog about How much we have in common. When I say "in common" I mean that we show them "WhoLock" Media, Products, Fan-made Material, and welcome each other's userbase to "another perspective" of a great series. I enjoy the occasional Sherlock, and I'm sure they like the occasional Doctor Who. This could be a great opportunity! Your thoughts? JPhil2.0Profile • Message Wall01:55:01 Fri P.S: I would like this to work so it gives me something to "deck out" the Main page with :).